


Dangerous Cat

by Nachan0928



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Birthday Sex, Cat Ears, M/M, Master/Pet, Non AU, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-21
Updated: 2019-07-21
Packaged: 2020-07-10 04:15:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19899679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachan0928/pseuds/Nachan0928
Summary: Jun never expects Jeonghan, his oh so pretty Jeonghan-hyung, to appear in his room wearing cute white cat ears and tail; his sanity crumbles once the seductive purr is heard.





	Dangerous Cat

**Author's Note:**

> Jun's birthday fic!

The moment Jun opened his eyes, he thought he was still in the dreamland.

He blinked several times, trying to reassure himself that he was indeed awake. He then closed his eyes again for few seconds longer before reopening them, only to be met by the same view. He knitted his eyebrows together. It was not a view he disliked. He would rather enjoy that, even. But he just still could not grasp the reason behind said view—Jeonghan’s being in his room.

He was confused about how Jeonghan got into his room since Seungkwan had a habit of locking their door before sleep and _maknae_ Chan would not appreciate someone intruding into their room in the middle of the night. Speaking of roommates, where the hell were they? It seemed like the two of them—Jun and Jeonghan—were the only people in the room. And he was stunned by Jeonghan’s _tempting_ appearance before his drowsy eyes.

“Jeong...han-hyung?” He called hesitantly, voice raspy from the sleepiness.

The older was wearing only an oversized white shirt of which the hem reached mid-thighs. His milky white slender legs were all for the world to see (he shaved, too!). Hell, Jun was not sure if Jeonghan was even wearing anything under the shirt. He could not help but linger a bit longer than he had intended at the sight of Jeonghan’s bare legs. _It must feel nice to run my hands up and down the smooth skin_ , he thought.

With those white cat ears adorning his pretty head and a white cat tail attached to him (Jun did not want to find out how or rather _where_ the other managed to have the tail attached, yet), Jeonghan looked just like a kitten. No, wait, _scratch_ that. He had a black leather bell collar choker on too!

A kitten would not be this slutty; it would be all cute and fluffy.

Jeonghan was a _cat in heat_!

“Hi, Junie~” Jeonghan chirped and then smiled at him—a cattish smile that suited his attire, if Jun might add.

Then he looked at the older’s face. He squinted when he noticed something else. Lord have mercy on his soul. Was that winged eyeliner? He had seen Jisoo sporting cat eyes countless times but Jeonghan? It made him resemble a cat all the more, though. And definitely more seductive. In fact, the eyeliner was an overkill—if the growing tent in his sweatpants was any indication.

He took a glance at the glowing digital clock on his nightstand. It read 11.59 PM. “Tell me this is not a dream... I’m awake, right?”

The hint of excitement in his voice did not go unnoticed by Jeonghan, who only chuckled. “You _are_ , Jun.”

Jun raised one of his eyebrows. “And why are you dressed like this if I may ask?”

Jeonghan grinned from ear to ear, his feline eyes narrowing. “Since we have to work all day tomorrow, I decided to _celebrate_ your birthday in advance. Did you forget tomorrow is your birthday?”

A remembrance dawned on Jun immediately. They were less than fifteen seconds away from the 10th of June. He mouthed ‘ah...’ almost inaudibly, mouth gaping for a brief second. When the clock finally turned 12 AM sharp, Jeonghan launched himself to beside Jun on the bed and then sat on his heels, the bell on his collar jingling quietly.

“HAPPY BIRTHDAY!” The older shouted cheerfully before adding, “Yoon Jeonghan, at your service. _Meow_ ~” There was definitely an invisible heart mark at the end of his sentence.

Jun was startled a bit but quickly recovered. “So... you’re saying that _you_ are my birthday present?”

Jeonghan nodded and then explained briefly after seeing the still-confused look on Jun’s face. “Jisoo said, and I quote, ‘Jun seems kinda _quieted down_ , maybe he hasn’t got laid recently. Or maybe the stress at work has finally taken its toll on him, considering the packed schedule and constant flights between Korea and China. How about cheering him up on his birthday?’ Then he told me about this cosplay idea—which he got after remembering you’re fond of cats, actually.”

Upon hearing Jeonghan’s answer, Jun’s eyes widened with disbelief. Did he hear him right? Did Jisoo just casually tell his best friend to have sex with their _dongsaeng_ , for real? Because he was damn sure that was pretty much the only activity they would end up doing the whole night. And to top it off, Jeonghan just agreed to that!? He did not understand _ShuJeong_ ’s way of thinking sometimes—despite living together for years already.

_Well, I do like cats very much. But I’m afraid not in this way…_

It kind of irked him when he thought about what _fun things_ those two _hyungs_ had possibly done behind a closed door. Nevertheless, it meant today he could let out the secret lust towards Jeonghan that he had been suppressing all this long. He could finally realize his fantasies that involved a moaning cat Jeonghan helplessly splayed on his bed, back arching as Jun pounded into him senselessly. 

_ Damn, how did Jisoo know about that? _

“But what about Seungkwanie and Chanie? What if they see us, hyung?”

There was still a hint of uncertainty to his tone. He was genuinely afraid of getting caught ravishing the ‘ _mom_ ’ of the group. He could not imagine the embarrassment (and probably a beating from Seungcheol—being a jealous _husband_ that he was) he would have to endure later.

“Don’t worry. I gave them enough snacks to keep our little secret~” Jeonghan winked at him. 

Of course Jeonghan took care of that; he would not want to taint their _dongsaengs_ ’ innocence. Jun was amused; his lips stretched into a thin smile or rather smirk. He patted the older’s head, brushing over his cat ears. Jeonghan made a perfect cat, he thought. He needed to make the best out of this chance, and he thanked God for that.

“What does master want Hanie to do? Or rather, what does master want to do to Hanie?” Jeonghan asked in a silky voice.

Jun found Jeonghan’s natural cuteness blowing his troubles away but also turning him on more.

“Mm, is this little kitty here thirsty? Hanie likes milk, right?” He cocked his eyebrows, at which Jeonghan smirked knowingly.

“Of course, milk is the best treat for kitties. Please give it to Hanie.”

“Nope, I won’t give it to Hanie that easily. Hanie has to earn it.”

Jeonghan jutted his lower lip cutely and then answered, “Okay. Hanie will do whatever master says.”

Jun lingered his arms around Jeonghan’s slender waist to pull him, bringing their bodies closer to each other, and make him sit astride his lap. He pecked on Jeonghan’s pink lips before sucking on his lower lip and prodding his tongue into Jeonghan’s mouth when the older moaned. They kissed hungrily.

“You can start now…” Jun whispered against Jeonghan’s wet lips. 

He tilted his head and glanced down at his own crotch, giving a signal to Jeonghan. Just like an obedient pet, Jeonghan proceeded to dive under Jun’s blanket to position his face in front of Jun’s crotch and rested his little ~~paws~~ hands on Jun’s thighs. There was already a tent forming there, of course. Jun watched him carefully, excitement building inside him. 

Jeonghan rubbed his cheek against that clothed member and made a purring-like noise, drawing a moan from his master. Jun spread his legs almost immediately after Jeonghan had slid both his sweatpants off his legs and thrown them to the carpeted floor. Jeonghan started to stroke him, sending pleasure to the long and thick member he was taking hold of. He drew his face closer to the glistening head, and he could clearly see so much precum leaking. 

He licked his lips before kissing the tip and smearing the substance all over his lips. He hummed a low moan while still rubbing the wet tip against his lips. Jun’s breath hitched at the erotic sight. Jeonghan looked up and smiled around his cock before completely deep throating him. Jun threw his head back and moaned, his breaths heavy once more. 

Smug, Jeonghan picked up the pace and began sucking even more intensely. Pulling back so that only the head of his cock was in his mouth, Jeonghan massaged it with his tongue. Lightly dragging his teeth along Jun’s cock as he took more into his mouth again, he began swallowing around the head. Chuckling when Jun grabbed his hair, Jeonghan wrapped his arms around Jun’s hips and let him take control. 

As soon as Jun realized what he was doing, he began fucking Jeonghan’s skilled mouth roughly. This continued until Jeonghan did something with his tongue that drove Jun wild and caused his orgasm to rip through his body. Jun pulled at Jeonghan’s blond hair and forced his cock down his throat as he came.

“Be sure to drink it all~”

Jeonghan moaned at the display of strength and easily swallowed all that Jun had to offer. When Jun finished and began to soften, he was not aware enough of his surroundings to let Jeonghan pull away, forcing Jeonghan to stay that way for long moments. When his grasp weakened, Jeonghan sucked one last time on the head of the cock in his mouth (causing Jun to jerk slightly) before pulling away entirely.

Wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, he slowly crawled into Jun’s lap and straddled his legs. “Master’s milk tastes so delicious.”

Jun examined Jeonghan’s disheveled hair (but miraculously the cat ears were still intact!) and heaving chest. He would look so perfect and _tasty_ underneath him. He decided he liked having Jeonghan underneath him. He moved his hand slowly to place it on his pet’s back, pulling him into a loving embrace, and then claimed those tempting lips. He tilted his head to deepen their hot and wet kiss.

His tongue reached all the way inside Jeonghan’s mouth, but the other man would not give up so easily—he fought back. As their tongues battled so hungrily, Jun stroked Jeonghan’s thighs sensually—his skin felt so velvety—before grabbing his ass. He put an end to their kiss only to whisper against Jeonghan’s now swollen lips.

“Now, be a good kitty and slip off your panties for Master~”

Jeonghan held the said undergarment by its lacy waistband and pulled it down his thighs. He felt lust lick at his skin the moment he felt his sex exposed to the cool air of Jun’s room. His underwear still hung obscenely around his left ankle. Much to Jun’s disappointment, the tail was part of the underwear (they actually make this kind of undergarment?). Unlike what he had imagined it to be.

He purposely left the oversized shirt on—Jeonghan looked sexier that way. Pushing Jeonghan to lie flat on the bed, with him in-between his spread legs, his one hand now traced Jeonghan’s hips slowly, under the shirt, feeling the smoothness of Jeonghan’s bare skin. He then moved down to Jeonghan’s milky white thigh and finally, touched his hard member. He teased its tip with his thumb, wiping off the leaking precum.

“M-Master, don’t tease me down there, or I’ll cum soon…” Jeonghan whimpered.

Then he felt Jun’s heavy erection poke at his thigh, which sent shivers up his spine. That thing could hurt him, Jeonghan knew, and he got more excited from that knowledge. He did not want to come yet. He wanted to reach his sweet climax together with Jun, after being filled up by the other’s cock. What a needy little kitty!

Well, well, who was the actual birthday boy here? The notion of being a ‘birthday present’ seemed to be lost on Jeonghan.

“Okay. Okay. We need to prepare your nice ass, then.” Jun said while patting his pet’s thigh softly.

A grin crept into his face when Jeonghan pointed to a purple paper bag with ‘ _use these well. -Jisoo_ ’ written on it. He could pretty much guess the content, judging from the situation. Must be sex toys. _Gosh, these kinky hyungdeul_ , he thought. Jisoo seemed to have calculated the time and everything, considering they had only a few hours; using a dildo was a really time-efficient method of prepping Jeonghan. 

He retrieved the bag and quickly went back to his previous spot. He produced a tube of banana-scented lube and pink dildo from the bag. He was thoroughly amazed at the dildo in his hand; of course, it was his first time holding such thing. After he had spread Jeonghan’s legs widely, he probed the lubed dildo into Jeonghan, making the older flinch at the intrusion. 

The feeling was not foreign to Jeonghan, not by a long shot, but he still could not familiarize himself with the initial pain. He hissed lowly and started to relax his muscles as the pain dulled. His fair skin flushed, and the sweat made it seem glowing. His chest heaved and muscles tensed with every stimulation. 

Jun moved the rubber dick back and forth faster, aiming to continuously hit that sweet spot that would make Jeonghan cry in pleasure more. In his fantasies, this was how Jeonghan would react during their foreplay. But as an afterthought, the real Jeonghan was better. He looked oh so beautiful, ready to be taken.

“Master, I want you inside me now...”

Of course such willingness would not be wasted away. He put aside the dildo.

“I think you’re well-prepared, so it will be going in easily.” Jun said, licking Jeonghan’s earlobe seductively.

“Mmh, Master…” Jeonghan purred cutely.

Jun positioned his leaking tip ajar to Jeonghan’s entrance. “I'm going in, Hanie...”

He grinned evilly as he watched his aching member penetrate into Jeonghan slowly. He felt the muscles make way to accommodate his girth and length. Jeonghan’s breathy moans sounded like a perfectly orchestrated music to his ears. Jeonghan arched his back as he felt every inch of Jun’s hardened length slide inside him.

“Nnhh… Master, you’re so big…” Jeonghan protested while his hands were clenching tightly onto Jun’s shirt.

“Sorry, it can’t be helped!” Jun answered, smirking.

He firmly squeezed Jeonghan’s ass-cheek and then moved up to his hips. He began to pull out until only the tip was in and then slammed all the way back into the gripping heat. Slow but sure he sped up, making Jeonghan moan uncontrollably when the bundle of nerves within him was struck by Jun’s huge dick repeatedly.

“Ahh... So good! Aahh! Master…” Jeonghan moaned sexily.

“Sssh, don’t be too loud Hanie…” Jun shushed him by placing his forefinger on Jeonghan’s soft, red lips.

“Nnnhh… I can’t… Haahh…” Jeonghan said, panting lightly.

Jun moved faster and then kissed Jeonghan’s exposed neck teasingly, with the bell swaying and jingling, as he kept nailing his sweet spot. Jeonghan could only cry in the mix of pain and pleasure; his face reddened and his moan went luster. Jun nibbled on Jeonghan’s neck harshly to leave a hickey—all the fear of being busted by his group members had flown out of the window. He could feel his climax nearing and so he increased his speed.

“You like it, uhhhnng… don't you, little kitty?” Jun’s hand reached for the smaller man’s taut sex between their bodies and started pumping as fast as his thrusts.

His ministrations earned him Jeonghan’s kittenish mewls as the older tried hard to stop his own moaning. He had successfully driven Jeonghan crazy; Jeonghan thought he would be torn apart if Jun kept his rhythm that harsh. He would not last long.

But it turned out that Jun came first. He growled, feeling his orgasm crash onto him. He unloaded himself within Jeonghan’s trembling body, spurting so many times. Jeonghan could feel Jun’s hot cum gushing and filling his insides. It was what pushed him towards his own sweet orgasm.

“Hnnngg~ Aaaahhh!” He cried out as he came, shooting his slippery essence all over his shirt and a bit splattered on Jun’s stomach.

Tears sprung from his eyes as the pleasure overwhelmed his senses. He let his lifeless arms fall above his head at the same time that Jun slipped from his body. It was a few minutes before he was able to catch his breath, but his body was still lightly throbbing from his intense orgasm and his leg muscles were jerking every once in a while.

“Ahh, you're such a messy naughty kitty, Hanie…” Jun helped Jeonghan sit up, and he heard his pet’s kittenish whimper at the effort.

“Let’s clean up before we sleep, yeah?”

Jun tidied up the mess they had created on the bed and their bodies, while Jeonghan only did the barest minimum. He even gave Jeonghan a change of clothes. He took off Jeonghan’s cat ears and collar as well. Pulling Jeonghan’s slight body closer, Jun brushed his nose along Jeonghan’s jaw line. He smelled like a mixture of sex and soap. Jun rather liked it. They finally drifted off to sleep. 

When the morning came, Jeonghan was no longer beside him. Jun could see both of his roommates were sound asleep on their respective beds. He started to wonder if what had happened last night was real. But then he heard a jingling sound when he was slipping out of his blanket. He grinned as he walked across the room, did not even bother to look for the collar. He was instantly greeted by Jisoo as he opened the door.

“Hey, birthday boy! How was the present?”

“I can’t thank you enough, hyung.”

Then they both shared a knowing look, while Seungcheol stared at them weird (and suspicious). 

Oh, Jun got some explaining to do.

**The End**

Thanks for reading! Would appreciate it if you leave a kudo or comment! :D 


End file.
